Sink or Swim/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Sink or Swim. It's still under construction. Transcript Part 1 (Tasha is looking at the elevator) Tasha: Leo? Donald? Can you hear me? Ah, finally! (the door opens) Leo: Mom! Tasha: I was so worried! Donald: I’m so glad you‘re okay. Tasha: How did you fix the elevator? Donald: Well, it was incredibly difficult, but in tge face of great adversity— Leo: I shimmied up the shaft and flipped the emergency switch while he cried. Donald: I coached him. At least my sprinkler system put the fire out before it spread to the rest of the house. Tasha: What about the lab? (Down in the lab that's completely destroyed) Donald: It's worse than I thought. Leo: The blast took out everything. Tasha: I can't believe your own brother would do this. He could have killed Leo... (Donald looks at her, hurt) ...and you. Leo: My 'Mission Specialist' desk. Okay, this just got real! I'm gonna hurt Douglas where he lives! (Thinks and backtracks) As soon as I find out where he lives. Donald: '''Look at their capsules. There's nothing left. '''Leo: Even Eddy's gone. Tasha: Yes! (Donald and Leo look at her) Yes, he will be missed. Donald: He was my best friend. Tasha: I thought I was your best friend. Donald: No, it was him. Leo: What are we gonna do? Donald: There's nothing much we can do. The house isn't even ours anymore. Tasha: Speaking of which, the bank wants us out. I'll go gather what's left of our stuff. Leo: All your hard work. Millions of dollars' worth of equipment. Gone. Donald: All of this stuff can be replaced. Adam, Bree, and Chase can't. We have to find them before Douglas does. Leo: How? They disabled their GPS signals. They could be anywhere by now. . . . (Adam, Bree, and Chase on come out of hiding behind crates a cargo ship) Bree: Well, after the last six hours, I can confidently say that there is no lady like way to sit on an anchor. Chase: What are you complaining out? (Pulling out feathers from hair) I had a seagull using my head as a nest. Bree: Where are we headed anyway? Chase: I have no idea. I can't pinpoint our coordinates without our GPS locators. Adam: I bet we're going to Acapulco. It's where all the cruise ships go. Chase: Adam, this is not a cruise ship. It's a cargo freighter Adam: Well, whatever it is, we're on vacation. Okay? I'm making the most out of it. Bree: This is not a vacation. We're hiding from the FBI. Chase: And if they find out about us, we'll become government guinea pigs and Mr. Davenport will go to jail. (Adam sat on a large pile of ropes and put his sunglasses on) Adam: Oh, will you relax? Ah, it's nice to get away every once in a while, isn't it? (Lifts glasses up) And where is that waiter? (Theme Song Plays) Tasha: (Coming downstairs) Almost ready. Just three more bags. Donald: Tasha, we're homeless. Do you really need all these clothes? Tasha: These are yours. Leo: I cannot believe they're kicking us out. Where are we gonna go? Donald: Look, there is a five star hotel downtown. We can stay there until they can prove my account was hacked. Leo: How? You got no money, no credit cards, nothing. Donald: Well, yeah. I just thought we'd tap into your college fund. (Knock at door and Leo answered it) Perry: 'Sup, Dooley? Leo: Oh no! (Tries shutting door, but Perry pushes it open) Leo: Well, I see you did your squats today. Perry: That's the power of protein. (Flexes) I eat three whole chickens a day. Tasha: Uhhh! Principal Perry, what do you want? Perry: Nothin' from you, Betty blue. (Walks up to Donald) I just came here to shake down old Donnie for my hush money. Keeping a bionic secret really takes it out of a gal. Donald: And here I thought you were just winded from walking up the driveway. Look, you know I'm broke. Perry: Well, then perhaps I'll have to find another way to get my money. Maybe a tell-all book. How one adorkable principal saved America from three bionic freaks! Donald: Look, I will get you your hush money, but first, we need a place to live. And then we have to find Adam, Bree and Chase. Perry: Who? Leo: The freaks. Perry: Oh. So, you're telling me the sooner you find a place, the sooner I get my money. Leo: That's right, T.P. You help us out, we help you out. You wash our back, we– (Cringes) –ohhh. Perry: Hmmm. Hmmm. All right, I'm in. You can stay at my place. As long as you don't mind sharing the John with eight cats and the occasional semi-pro bowler. Tasha: What if we stay at the school temporarily? Like when you set up the shelter for people after the big storm last year. Perry: Oh! So that's why everyone was bangin' on the door trying to get in! All right, you can stay at the school. Donald: Oh, good. Well, you wanna help us with our bags? Perry: My pleasure. (Picks up a couple bags and walks out with them. Car starts and she drives away) Donald: We're never gonna see those bags again, are we? . . . (On ship) Chase: Okay, we're all clear. The crew just went to eat. Adam: (Takes off glasses) If it's veal shank, I'm giving us up. Bree: Adam! (Sits back down) Bree: So, what's our plan? Chase: Well, as soon as we get wherever we're going, I guess we just blend in and live normal lives. Adam: So does this mean we're done with missions forever? Chase: We have to be. Using bionics will only get us caught. Man, if I'm not mission leader anymore, I don't know who I am. Adam: (Stands up) Hey, don't worry, Chase. You'll have plenty of girlfriendless years ahead of you to figure it out. Chase: Yeah, and what are you gonna do besides move pianos and mouth kiss every dog you see? Adam: You can't shake their paws those things are filthy. Chase: We're just gonna have to learn to live like regular people. Kind of sad, isn't it? Bree: If by “sad” you mean “awesome, I finally get to move far away from you two,” then yes, tragic. Chase: You can move wherever you want. We’re still gonna have to spend the rest of our lives looking over our shoulders. Adam: Don’t be ridiculous, Chase. They can attack us from the front too. Hey, look, I got a bite! (Rod spooling) Aw, she’s a fighter! Bree: Adam, what are you doing?! Adam: Deep sea fishing. Come on, fishy baby, come to daddy! Yahh! Aaah! Bree: They’re coming. Hide! (Adam, Bree and Chase hide behind the crates) Captain: Ahh, poor bugger musta jumped right on board. Ha ha ha! Well, I can’t have a fish stinkin’ up my ship! Ha ha ha! (Throws fish back) Be free! . . . (At school, in cafeteria) Perry: Here you go, three cots. This takes me back to the good ol’ days in the prison infirmary. Tasha: You were a nurse? Perry: No, I was in prison. Okay, you kids settle in. I’m gonna go try and find some less crusty blankets. Tasha: Is there some place we can store our things? Perry: Sure. You can take the gym locker next to mine. You might wanna wear slip-ons in the shower. I got something in between my toes that just won’t quit. (Walks off) Tasha: (Looks at Donald) This was better than my mother’s? Donald: Yes. (Leo enters, wheeling a computer on a cart) Leo: Good news, Big D. I got some of this stuff from the computer lab. Maybe you can use it to track Adam, Bree and Chase’s last GPS location. Donald: Or, judging by its age, the last location of king tut. Sorry, Leo, I’m just frustrated. Without my stuff, without my lab, this is hopeless. Leo: Come on, Big D, you’re a tech titan. You built an empire out of nothing. Donald: Yeah, but it was so hard. (Sits on cot) Leo: But you did it. And if you put your mind to it, you can do anything. You’re brilliant. Donald: You know what? You’re right, Leo. I am handsome. And brilliant. Leo: Hold on, I didn’t say– Donald: I’m back! . . . (On ship) Adam: Guys, we’re in luck. Chase: You found food? Adam: Better. (Sets a box down) Crate full of boomerangs. Bree: If he should mysteriously disappear at sea, it was me. Adam: Time for target practice. (Throws boomerangs out and uses heat vision to blow them up, but accidentally hits a seagull) Well, good news, Chase, you don’t have to worry about that seagull anymore. Chase: Knock it off. You are making too much noise, and we all agreed we weren’t gonna use bionics. Whoa! Adam: Whoa. It’s like that boomerang came right back at us! (Captain of ship comes out) Captain: Freeze! Call the coast guard. We got ourselves some illegal stowaways. Bree: What are we gonna do? Adam: Guys, I got this. Sir, we are not stowaways, we’re cruisers. I’m Bob Dunwoody from Tampa, Florida, this is my wife, Joan, and our lovely daughter, Piper. Chase: Adam! Adam: Not now, Piper, the grown-ups are talking. . . . Captain: Look, I don’t know who you are or how you got on my ship, but the coast guard’s coming, and they’ll find out. Keep an eye on these criminals. (Goes upstairs) Adam: So Where you from? Bree: (Pulls Adam aside) Adam, I cannot believe you got us caught. Chase: When the coast guard gets here, they’re gonna trace us back to Davenport and we’ll be right back where we started with the FBI knocking on our door. Adam: Calm down. We’ll just escape. Bree: We’re in the middle of the ocean. Where are we gonna go? Adam: Well, we can’t go home. Tampa’s miserable this time of year. (Buzzer sounding) Chase: Shh, hold on. Something’s wrong. Captain: (Comes out) Ah, listen up, men. Coast guard’s gonna be a while. There’s a submarine that’s lost control speeding towards the ocean floor. If it hits, it’ll wipe out the entire crew. Poor guys. Well, I gotta go up here and moisturize. Chase: Okay. That bought us some time. I’ll scan the ship to see if there’s a life raft we can escape on. Bree: Forget us. We have to rescue that sub. Chase: We can’t. I’d have to enable my GPS, and if I did, it would give our location to the FBI. Bree: But it’s what we do. Chase: No, it’s what we used to do. Just let the coast guard handle it. We can’t save the world anymore. Adam: Piper, do not take that tone with your mother. . . . (At school) Leo: (Comes in cafeteria) Principal Perry was hogging the Internet in her office, so I snuck in, plugged in our wire instead. Turns out she’s a day trader for the Japanese stock market. Donald: That did it. We are now able to pinpoint their precise location when they turned off their GPS. You know, Leo, with my genius and your ability to follow wiring, we make a great team. Perry: (Comes in) Did you two snake my Internet? Leo: Principal Perry, look, we just– Perry: Get out of my way, gym squatters. My online auction is about to close. (Computer dings) Wahoo! I got it! Guess who owns a slaughterhouse? (Turns to Donald) This stuff ain’t cheap. Get me my money. (Leaves) Donald: Their last known location was at the port. They must have jumped on a ship. Leo: It says there were three freighters that left around the same time. They must be on one of them. Donald: Douglas may already have a jump on us. We have to act fast. Leo: But even if we know which freighter it is, how are we gonna get to it? Donald: (Grabs Leo by shoulders) I have a secret. I have a helicopter I keep stashed away for special occasions, and nobody knows about it! Ha! Leo: I have a secret too. I know. I use it on weekends. . . . (On ship) Captain: Good news. The coast guard’s bringing another ship to arrest you. Well, good for us, bad for you.I guess I shoulda just said, “bad news!” Ha ha ha ha! Bree: Wait. What about the submarine? Captain: Doesn’t look good. It’s tough being this close and realizing there’s nothing anyone can do to help (Walks away) Bree: Chase, we have to do something. Adam: Yeah, we’re the only ones who can save ‘em. Chase: You do realize that we would be giving ourselves up. Our lives will be over. Bree: We have no choice. People are in trouble, and I would rather rot in jail knowing that we did the right thing. Adam: Me too. Chase: Who am I kidding? Of course we have to help. Bree, how fast can you subdue the crew? Bree: Look who you’re talking to. “Fast” is my middle name. Adam: You’re lucky. Mine’s “Charles“. Chase: Adam, once I give you the coordinates, use your strength to propel yourself deep enough to reach the sub, then you can divert it to the surface. Adam: Got it. And you can boss people around like you usually do. Chase: I do not boss people around. I lead. I am a leader. Adam: (Talks baby talk to Chase) Oh, yes you are, aren’t you? Bree: Come on! (Ties up crew and takes them below deck. Comes back) Okay. The crew’s tied up below deck. Hurry. Chase: This is it. I’m activating my GPS. (Activates GPS and sonar starts beeping) Got it. Okay, Adam, they’re not far, but we’re running out of time. I’ll send you the coordinates. Wirelessly. (Whooshing sound) Ooh. Adam: Got ‘em. Chase: Let’s do this. Bree: Wait. Chase, we’ve never trained for an underwater rescue mission. Chase: I know. We’re just gonna have to take our chances. Adam: Cannonball! (Jumps in water) Whoo! Chase: And right now I’m not really likin’ our chances. Ohh! . . . (Leo and Donald in helicopter) Leo: Well, searching that first ship was a bust. This is gonna take us all night! Donald: Well, at least we got the radio. (Turns on radio) "You’re listening to another Donald Davenport audio book", "how to make a billion dollars". Leo: Oh, we need to turn this up. You could use a refresher. Donald: Ah. (Turns off radio) (Leo's phone beeps) Leo) It’s Chase’s GPS signal! It’s back on! Donald: They turned on their GPS signals that means they’re in trouble. Hang on, Leo. (Flies helicopter down) Chase: We can track the sub on my sonar scan. (Sonar beeping) Bree: Come on, Adam. (Adam spots sub and swims down) Chase: Five hundred feet to impact. The sub’s about to hit! Bree: Don’t worry. He can do this. Chase: Three hundred feet. Two hundred feet. One hundred feet. It’s fifty feet away! (Adam pushes sub up) Chase'': He did it! Look! '''Bree: They’re safe! Yes! (Bree and Chase hug) You know, no matter what happens to us, it was worth it. Chase: Yeah. Mr. Davenport would be proud. Bree: Hey, where’s Adam? Adam? Chase: Adam? Adam! He’s been down there too long. No one can go that long without oxygen. Bree: This can’t be happening. Chase: I should have never sent him down there. It’s all my fault. Adam: (Whispers) What are we staring at? Bree: Adam! (Hits Adam's shoulder) We thought you were dead! Chase: How did you survive so long without oxygen? Adam: By breathing under water. (Bree and Chase look at him) What, you guys can’t? Wait, you didn’t know that and you sent me down there without any oxygen?! Chase: (Laughs nervously) Of course not! Bree: (Laughs nervously) No! Chase: Congratulations, buddy! Bree: You did it! (Pats Adam's shoulder) Yay! . . . (Leo and Donald in helicopter) Donald: We should be close. (Leo's phone beeps) Leo: I think I see the ship. Doanald: That's gotta be it. . . . (On ship) Bree: Well, I guess we’re back to using our bionics for missions. Adam: Oh, great. So now it’s a working vacation. You just can’t unplug anymore. I blame the Internet. Chase: Now it’s time for our next mission: finding a life raft and getting off this ship. Captain to Adam, Bree, and Chase: Don't move! Chase: I thought you tied them up. Bree: Well, I said I could tie fast, not well. (On ship) Donald: I don't get it. How can they not be here? Leo: Hey, we're looking for three kids: two guys and one girl. Have you seen them? Captain: 'Course I've seen them. They just got on a chopper... (Looks at Donald closely) ...with you. Donald: With me? (In helicopter) Fake Donald: It is so good to see you guys. Chase: Hey, Mr. Davenport, where's Leo? Fake Donald: Oh, he's waiting for us at one of my off shore facilities. (Donald has a cybermask on, changing into his brother and back again) (At school, Tasha is brushing her hair and Perry drags in a cot) Tasha: Oh. Come to keep me company until Donald and Leo get back? Perry: No. I got a little flea problem, so I'm crashing her tonight. Tasha: Your cats have fleas? Perry: No, I do. I'm sleeping here so I don't give them to the cats. Tasha: (Sarcastically) How thoughtful. (Perry grabs Tasha's brush and itches her back with it) Part 2: Leo: Previously on Lab Rats... (Explosion erupts and Donald and Leo dive into elevator) Donald: All of this stuff can be replaced. Adam, Bree, and Chase can't. We have to find them before Douglas does. (Adam, Bree, and Chase on a cargo ship) Chase: We're just gonna have to learn to live like regular people. (Leo and Donald in helicopter) Leo: I think I see the ship. (On ship) Leo: Hey, we're looking for three kids. Have you seen them? Captain to Adam, Bree, and Chase: Don't move! ''Captain: They just got on a chopper... (Looks at Donald) with you.'' (Douglas has cybermask on, changing into his brother and back again) Fake Donald: So...this is where we'll be hiding out from the FBI. What do you think? Bree: I think we should update our tetanus shots. Chase: Hey, where's Leo? I thought you said he'd be here. Fake Donald: Yeah, I kind of lied about that. (presses button on neck and face changes to Douglas) Guess who. Adam: Whoa! Awesome mask, Mr. Davenport! He looks just like his evil brother who capture us. Bree: That is his evil brother. Chase: And he did just capture us. Adam: Oh! Chase: I don't get it. I thought you were an ice cube in Mr. Davenport's warehouse. How did you get out? Douglas: I had a little help. Bree: It doesn't matter. We'll destroy this rat trap just like your last one. Douglas: Yeah, thanks for that. I didn't even have time to back up my music. Twenty years of up-tempo jazz, gone! Chase: Yeah? Well I know something else that's about to be gone. Adam: Yeah. Let's get his reggae too. Bree: Get him! Douglas: Now! (The masked figure emerges, electrocuting Adam, Bree, and Chase and knocking them unconscious) Douglas: Told you I had a little help. (Theme song plays) (Adam, Bree, and Chase regain consciousness with Douglas standing over them) Douglas: Wakey-wakey. Eggs and bac-y. Actually it's just an expression. All we have to eat around here are nuts, berries and... The occasional barbequed iguana. Adam: Taunting us with non-existent breakfast foods? You really are evil! Chase: Wait! Who was that guy? Douglas: '''Oh, that's right. You haven't been formally introduced to my partner. Krane, come say hi to the kids. '''Adam: Wait, now we have three dads? (The masked figure emerges) Douglas: 'After I was booted from Davenport Industries I needed cash to continue my research. Luckily, I found a billionaire who believed in me.Say hello to my colleague, benefactor, and all-around bad guy, Victor Krane. ''(The man takes off his mask, revealing a horribly disfigured face) '''Adam: '''Ugh. '''Douglas: Dude, I have got to get you into a dermatologist. Bree: 'What is that stuff all over his face? '''Krane: '''You are no longer the only humans with bionics. '''Douglas: '''Krane agreed to fund my work so long as I shared my research with him. He implants every piece of bionic technology I design to make himself more powerful. '''Chase: '''Well, I hope he got a good personality, 'cause what's on the outside-- Yikes. '''Krane: '''Enough! ...Let's go. You have work to do. ''(Krane exits) '''Douglas: '''Isn't he cool? '''Bree: '''You can cart out all the freaks you want. It's not going to keep us here. '''Douglas: ''(Chuckles) Oh, I beg to differ. ''(He presses a button and two titanium rings rise from the floor, spinning around Adam, Bree, and Chase.) Adam: 'Whoa, cool. Giant ring toss! Gotta give you credit, you're evil, but fun! '''Douglas: '''They're titanium energy rings. They create an impenetrable force field that nothing can escape. '''Adam: ' I smell a challenge. (Kicks the rings, only to be shocked by the force field) 'Douglas: '''I smell burning flesh. '''Bree: '''What do you want with us this time, Douglas? '''Douglas: '''Oh no, I'm not falling for that. First I tell you my plan, then something goes wrong, then you use it against me, not gonna happen! '''Chase: '''It doesn't matter what you're planning. I'm sure that Mr. Davenport is looking for us already. He'll be here any minute to take us home. '''Douglas: '''Oh yeah, there's no place like home. ''(chuckles) ''No, seriously. There's no place like home. I blew it up! ''(He shows them the footage from the destroyed lab.) 'Bree: '''You destroyed our lab? '''Douglas: '''Yup. Hope you backed up your music libraries. . . . ''(The Davenport house, Leo and Donald come into the living room, greeting a distressed Tasha.) 'Leo: '''Please don't text "Hurry Home" When we're in a helicopter, I left my lunch all over the Rosenblatts' roof. '''Tasha: '''So what happened? Where are the kids? '''Donald: '''Douglas got to them before we did. '''Tasha: '''Your brother, again? Okay, you are done complaining about my mother. '''Donald: '''We have no idea where they are, but they're smart, they will figure out a way to escape...Well, two of them will. '''Tasha: '''I do have some good news. The FBI finished their investigation and proved you were cyber hacked. '''Donald: '''So I'm getting all my money back? '''Tasha: '...No. All the money was stolen, you're still broke. 'Donald: '''But I'm getting all my stuff back, right? My boats, my cars, my planes? '''Tasha: '''Just the house. But the good news is that now we can all move back in together! '''Donald: '...Not even like a jet-ski or a motorcycle with one wheel? 'Tasha: '''So what are you going to do about the kids? '''Leo: '''Well, they're not gonna come back here because they still don't think it's safe. I just with there was some way we could get a message to them and let them know everything's alright. '''Donald: '''Well the only thing I can do remotely is update Chase's software. Wait. Maybe that's it! Maybe I can embed a cyber message into the update. Leo, find us a computer! '''Leo: '''Got it. ''(Glances around the empty room.) 'Tasha: '''Is there anything I can do? '''Donald: '''Tasha, now is not the time for jokes. . . . ''(The warehouse with Adam, Bree, and Chase) 'Bree: '''I can't believe the lab is gone. That's our home. '''Chase: '''If anything happened to our family I will end you. '''Adam: '''Yeah! Then we'll put your body in an old-lady dress so everyone laughs during your funeral. '''Douglas: '''Guys, guys, I understand you're mad. But what's done is done! So let's focus on moving forward together. First order of business, what do you say we make mondays family game night? '''Adam: '''This guy, still evil, still fun. ''(Douglas exits) 'Chase: '''Guys, something's happening to me. I'm getting a tingling sensation. '''Adam: '''Aw, you here that Bree? Pretty soon he'll have a baby mustache. '''Bree: '''Aw! '''Chase: '''No! I'm getting a software update on my chip. That's really weird. Why would I just-- Wait. Mr. Davenport must be trying to send us a message. ''(He projects a holographic image of Mr. Davenport) ''Donald: Guys, Leo and I are doing everything we can to find you. But if you can escape, come home. Perry has agreed to keep our bionics secret. Can we do that again? I just feel like this hologram makes me look fat.'' (Projection fades) 'Chase: '''Mr. Davenport's okay! '''Bree: '''Was he wearing guy-liner? '''Chase: '''Now we just have to find a way to get out of here. '''Adam: '''What if I use my blast wave abilities to destroy the rings? '''Bree: '''But if you do that, you'll destroy the rings and everything around us-- Including us! '''Adam: '''But we'll be free. '''Chase: '''Here's an idea: How 'bout we come up with a plan where we escape ''and ''survive? '''Bree: '''Wait a second, if these rings are titanium, can't you just use your magnetism app to repel them apart? '''Chase: '''Douglas would expect that, just like he would expect me to use my molecular kinesis to manipulate them. '''Adam: '''So do both. He wouldn't expect that. '''Chase: '''Adam, you can't use two abilities at the same time. '''Bree: '''Why not? '''Chase: '''Because...I don't know. We've never tried it before. '''Adam: '''Well, I say you try it now and if your head explodes, the survivors will move on to Plan B. '''Chase: '...Okay. I'll give it a try. Activating Magnetism App. ''(Begins manipulating rings) ''...And Molecularkinesis. '''Adam: '''Focus, Chase. '''Chase: ''(drops hands) When you tell me to focus it makes me not focus! ''(Raises hands again) Bree: ' You can do it! '''Chase: '''Stop talking! ''(Bends rings so that they fly apart and away from Adam, Bree, and Chase.) 'Bree: '''Way to go, Chase! '''Adam: '''Oh, man. Thought for sure his head was gonna explode. ''(Chase passes out) 'Adam: '''Eh, that's better than nothing. '''Bree: '''Help me carry him! ''(grabs his foot) ''Oh, wait. He's light. I got it. ''(She drags him out of the warehouse and they escape.) . . . '''Krane: (growls) They escaped. Douglas: Doesn't matter. While they were knocked out, I reinstalled their Triton App. I'll finally be able to override their bionic infrastructure, remotely. Krane: This better work. I paid you a lot of money for your little Triton App. Douglas: Oh, it'll work. Get ready. 'Cause you're about to find out what this Triton App can really do. Adam, Bree, and Chase are completely under my control. (laughs) You got a little iguana there. . . . Tasha: Still no word from the kids? Donald: No. Tasha: You're a tech wiz. Isn't there something else you can do, like send them a text alert, or friend request, or have them paged? Leo: I'll be honest, sometimes I wonder how you two ended up together. Donald: Look, all we can do is hope they got the cyber message. Until then, we just have to wait. (door opens) Bree: We're home! Leo: Well, that didn't take long. Tasha: Oh, I'm so glad you're safe. I was so worried. Donald: You guys okay? Chase: We're fine, but Douglas has a new partner. Adam: Eh, give it six months. Big one's super high maintenance. Chase: He's some crazy billionaire named Victor Krane, and he's implanting himself with bionics. His face is disturbing! Bree: Yeah, he could definetly use some of your man makeup. Donald: I don’t wear— It’s bronzer! Leo: He must be the guy who freed Douglas from the block of ice Donald: I've never even heard of him, but I'm gonna find out who he is and how to stop him. Tasha: You guys must be starving. I'll get dinner started. Leo: Look at this. Things are finally getting back to normal. (Chase's eyes turn green; no one notices) (in the warehouse) Douglas: Chase's Triton App is up and running. Once I activate Adam and Bree, they'll do whatever we want. Time to have some fun. Chest bump! (tries to chest bump but falls to ground) Douglas: You know what? I'll just activate Adam and Bree. I'm fine, by the way. . . . Leo: Then the lab blew up and we got trapped in the elevator. Big D confided his depest secrets with me. Hiding you three in the basement, not even top ten. (Chase gets up and stares at Leo) Leo: Hey, what's up with your eyes? Hey! Hey! Easy on the chest hairs. I only have two. Douglas: Adam, Bree, you’re up. Tasha:This fridge is empty. Why don't I just whip up a little tuna surprise? Adam, please don't throw him. You know how delicate your father is. Leo:What's happening? Donald:Douglas must've enabled their Triton app. Look at their eyes. He's controlling them. Leo:Mom, watch out! Tasha:Forget the tuna, I'm about to open up a can of Bree surprise. (in the warehouse) Krane: Your brother figured that out pretty quickly. Douglas: I know! He’s a genius. Been hearing it my whole life. But I’m a genius too. With much better hair. Krane: I didn’t pay you 80 million dollars for your hair! Douglas: I know, it’s just a bonus. Oh, would it kill you to crack a smile? Oh, actually, it might, you’re pretty wired up there. Krane: It’s time to end this! (reaches for the device, Douglas grabs it before Krane can) Douglas: Only I touch the device! (back at the house) Donald: I think we lost them. (Elevator opens and Adam fires heat vision at them) Why are they trying to hurt us? Donald:It's not them, it's Douglas. Let's get out of here. Leo:Okay, you and your brother just need to hug this out! (in the warehouse) Krane: Enough with the games. Finish them off. Douglas: (laughing) But I love tormenting my brother! (Krane grabs the device) Krane: Destroy them now! 80 million bucks? I’m touching the device! (at the house) Leo:Why aren't you going after Adam? He's the one who' always picks on you. Quick, Adam! Make a short joke! Tell him he's got a doll-like body! No,no,no.Chase, no. Tasha:Donald! Do something! Donald: Chase don't drop it! Listen to me. The Triton app only controls your bionics. Not your human side. You have to fight it! Leo:Yes, Chase. Remember? All the great times we had? All the cool inventions we built? The time Trent made us bob for apples in the bathroom? Okay, that wasn't really cool, but we did it together. It's not working! Donald:Keep trying! It's our only chance! Leo: I'm the one who showed you the real world, Chase. I taught you what it means to be a brother. A good one. Not like Adam is to you. Remember when I found you in the lab? Our first day of school? When we won the robot throw down? Oh, I still have the picture! Here. See? Donald: Try and remember, Chase. Leo: Yeah, see? You,me? Together? Brothers? Come on, Chase. I know my brother's in there. Where is he, Chase? Where is my brother? (Triton act deactivates and Chase faints) Donald: Honestly, I did not think that was gonna work. (in the warehouse) Douglas: Oh come on! Krane: I’m beginning to think I backed the wrong Davenport. Douglas: You know, some partners would actually encourage each other. I know what I’m doing! (Takes the device) we’re still in control! Adam, Bree, take care of Chase! Happy? Krane: Do I look happy? Douglas: You know, I can never tell with you. (at the house) Chase My head is killing me. Leo: It was Douglas’ Triton App. Donald: He probably doesn’t remember anything. (Bree and Adam are ready to attack) Chase: Bree? What’s wrong with your eyes? Donald: Douglas is controlling them. You have to fight back! Chase: I can’t fight them! They’re my— (Adam hits Chase with his heat vision) Leo: Fight! (They fight, Chase almost has Adam, but then he pushes the box aside and starts firing his heat vision) Leo: Uh oh. Donald: Adam’s too strong! Chase can’t hold out much longer! Tasha: I have a question, why am I holding you in my arms? (in the warehouse) Krane: Dial up his power! Douglas: But it’s not safe! That could really damage him. Krane: NOW!!! Douglas: You know there’s a nicer way to say that. (Krane dials up the power) (in the house) Leo: Adam, stop! You’re hurting him! Tasha: Can’t you just talk him out of it lile Leo did with Chase? Donald: There’s no time! Leo: Wait, if Douglas is controlling them, can’t Chase do the same thing? He’s got that override app that takes over their bionics in emergancies. Donald: It’s too dangerous, he can’t use two abilities at the same time! Chase: No! I’ve done it before. Donald: Wait, why would you do that?! It puts too much stress on your system, you’re lucky to be alive! Leo: Hey, why don’t you yell at him when he’s not FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE!!! Chase: I’ve got no choice! I have to try! Leo: I believe in you Chase! Chase: Stop talking! Activating override app. (Chase connects to Bree, her Triton App disables and she faints) Leo: Hurry! Your forcefield’s about to collapse! Donald: See? I told you, when he uses to abilities at the same time... Leo and Tasha: Shut it! (Chase connects to Adam, his Triton App disables and he passes out) Leo: Yes! Donald: He did it! (in the warehouse) Douglas and Krane: No! Douglas: I can fix this. I’ll just update the triton app. Krane: Do it. When you’re done, destroy Adam, Bree, and Chase. Douglas: What? Krane: You heard me, genius. Douglas: But that was never part of my plan. Krane: Your plan? (chuckles) Your plan is done. We’re going with my plan now. (Krane flips over a table and walks away) (at the Davenports’ house, everybody is in the elevator) Donald: This Krane person seems extremely dangerous, and having Douglas still out there, we’re all gonna have to watch our backs more than ever. Bree: Quick question, um, is anyone on your side of the family not a deranged maniac? Tasha: Do you guys remember anything when that Triton App thingy was going? Adam: Tasha, we just got home, what’s with the third degree? (elevator dings) Donald: Guys, what you’re about to see is pretty disturbing. (the doors open and everyone walks into the blown-up lab) Bree: Wow. Donald: The whole reason I built this place was to protect you, and I couldn’t even do that. I feel like I failed you. Adam: Well, I’m glad someone said it. Chase: You didn’t fail us. If you hadn’t brought us together as a family, and let us live like normal kids, we would never have been able to defeat the Triton App. Donald: Thanks, guys. You’re right. I am handsome and brilliant. Chase: I didn’t— Leo: No, no. Let him go, it’s how he copes. (everyone group hugs) Category:2014 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts